


Picture Perfect

by steggyisimmortal



Series: Shield and Gun [27]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyisimmortal/pseuds/steggyisimmortal
Summary: Steve is a quick study with his new camera.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Steggy Week on tumblr

“Don’t move! The lighting is perfect.”

“Darling, there could be a sliver of moonlight coming through the window and you’d still say the lighting is perfect.”

Steve’s soft chuckle filled the small room. 

“I can do it from memory if you’d like.”

“I think you have enough drawings of me. I’d rather you do me from memory.”

“Gimme a second.”

A hand grabbed at his collar and tugged him upwards.

“Steven Grant Rogers, get over here this instant.”

* * *

Peggy opened her eyes from sleep. It wasn’t how she normally woke; she hadn’t woken like this since the war. Something in the room must have woken her but all was silent. She could hear the soft pitter patter of rain against the window and the street noise from their neighborhood. It never mattered what the weather was. Life always went on in Brooklyn.

***click***

Peggy chuckled. There was the source of her disturbed sleep. Her husband’s latest obsession. Gabe had given them a camera two days ago for their anniversary. The camera had scarcely left Steve’s hand since then. 

“Aren’t you tired of that thing yet?” she said still hugging her pillow.

***click***

“Nope.”

***click***

She shifted to a slightly more flattering angle. Not that there was a single angle he hadn’t photographed last night.

“Aren’t you done with that roll of film yet?”

***click***

“Nope.” 

***click***

She felt the top sheet slipping away from its position around her shoulders. She caught it before it could slip past her chest.

“Steve,” her whine turning into a laugh. “Stop, I’m cold.”

***click***

“Give me a second and I’ll warm you up. I was just trying to finish off the roll this morning.”

***click***

The camera signaled its end. Steve made a triumphant noise. She glanced down at him from his spot near the foot of the bed.

Peggy propped herself up by her elbow.

“And who exactly is going to develop this film?” she quirked an eyebrow.

Steve opened his mouth to speak before shutting it. He looked at the camera in confusion as though it never occurred to him film had to be developed to see the image. 

“That…is a good question. I did not think this through.” 

She chuckled lightly at his lack of foresight. She hadn’t exactly put much thought into it, either. They’d had more pressing issues on their minds last night.

Steve climbed up the bed and over her body, covering her in his warmth. Her hands ran over his bare skin. He leaned over her to put the camera on the bedside table.

“I’ll ask Gabe. He’ll teach me.”

“Not with this role, he won’t.”

He aligned himself with her, wrapping his arms firmly around her like he never wanted to let her go. His mouth hovered over hers, already anticipating the feel of his lips on hers. 

“I’ll take pictures of the neighborhood later.”

* * *


End file.
